From Harmony to Riley
by NikkitTheNinja
Summary: A letter from Harmony to Riley. Harmony feels the need to explain her everlasting love for Riley. Don't shoot me! I wrote this purley because I lost a bet. lol Dont forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"He is so going to fall for me" Harmony said confidently as she mailed a letter.

"Who's going to be falling for who now" Spike said walking right out of the wall.

"Oh lord spike! Stop scaring me like that. And its none of your business!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Riley there's a letter for you" Riley's wife said handing him a piece of paper as she walked by.

"Thanks…who's Harmony?" He said the last part to himself as he opened the letter.

_Dear _

_Riley Flipper, _

_I think I got your last name right. I remember it having something to do with a dolphin, mmmm those are yummy in the summertime. Anywho, it's been awhile since I've seen you. I mean we never actually talked to each other. You were dating Buffy and I was trying to kill Buffy because that's what Blondie bear told me to do. So I kinda had to spy on you guys and stuff. And I mean you guys were practically together 24/7 so I saw you a lot. And then the initiative took my Blondie bear and I kinda left so I haven't seen you since then. But I'm good now I really mean it. I'm working at Angel's evil law firm now! And Blondie bears good now too, he got a soul from some creepy demon guy in like Spain or something. Then he confessed to like Andrew or something and died and then Angel accidentally brought him back again. So now he's working at Angel's law firm thing too. But that's not the point of this letter. I'm writing to tell you that while I was stalking you and Buffy all that time I kinda started to like you, and I mean really like you like you. Like as much as Cordelia likes new clothes like you. I mean you look SOO handsome when your holding you gun and protecting people, you get that really cute look on your face, and don't even make me mention how good you look in all that leather. So that's why I'm writing this letter. I meant to do this along time ago but I just now got your address from Buffy. She said that you're like married and stuff now but whatever, I won't tell. I think you wife's name was like LaFonda or something right? As long as you don't mind that I'm totally a vampire now. It's not like I drink human blood anymore. Angel won't allow it. Im drinking pigs blood, sometimes with a hint of otter. Gives it that certain taste you know? But anyway I'm just writing this to say I love you. I should probably go now because Angel gets cranky when he doesn't get his afternoon blood so I have to go deliver it to him now. Toddles._

_Love Always, _

_Harmony Kendall_

_P.S. Spell check totally rocks_

"So who's that letter from anyway?" His wife asked as he sat down the letter

"Just an old friend" Riley said going in to deep thought for a moment

"I think I'm going to go to L.A. for a few weeks"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**lmao! Sorry for this stupidity guys. I lost a bet and had to write this. Hope you enjoy it. If I get enough reviews I might do a reply letter from Riley to Harmony.**

**Anyway this is dedicated to UberSasukeFan, the one who I lost the bet with. Even thought she's going to draw a Tobi/Obito picture for me. I'll post the link to the picture on my page as soon as its done. Buh-Byez for now! =)**


	2. Rileys Reply

_Dear_

_Harmony…..whatever your last name was_

_ To tell you the truth, I actually have no idea who you are. I think I vaguely remember you following spike around but that's it. And I'm sorry for the Initiative capturing Spike, it wasn't really my decision. And how is it a good thing that your working with and evil law firm, I mean aren't those evil? And I don't really mind that you're a vampire, I kind of got used to vampires with dating Buffy. Does otter blood really taste good? I heard from other vampires that it tasted like weasel…..or something. And my wife's name isn't La Fond, It Shaniqua. I would love to come to L.A. to meet you sometime but my wife probably really wound not like that,….Well she has been getting on my nerves an awful lot lately, always bringing the Buffy thing back up and throwing it in my face. You know what, I'll be in L.A. and a couple weeks. See you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Riley FINN_


End file.
